Promesa
by ravenW-97
Summary: Porque incluso aunque ella estuviera lejos y no tuviera sus recuerdos, Ichigo definitivamente cumpliría con su promesa.


**EDIT.** 30/Agosto/2018. Para quitar párrafos enormes y facilitar la lectura, de paso para corregir cualquier error de ortografía y redacción.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece a mí sino a Tite Kubo—Lo que es bueno, de ser mío hubiera arruinado la historia, y hecho el Ulquigrimm (sí, en ese orden) canon—.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [fuera de personaje], insinuación de Ichihime, tal vez algo de cursilería, narración de dudosa calidad y clichés.

 **Aclaraciones:** Soy nueva escribiendo para este Fandom, por lo que disculpen de antemano el OoC. También esto lo escribí hace como un año y hasta hoy termine como el tercio de la historia que me faltaba, en ese entonces Orihime e Ichigo apenas iban en camino para luchar contra Yhwach, y en esos días se andaba hablando de la posible muerte de Orihime, así que ya sabrán de que va el fic (spoiler dónde). También llevo un año desconectada de Bleach (debo volver a leer el manga y actualizarme con las novelas), así que esto probablemente choque con algunos datos canon de la serie y el mundo general de Bleach. PD. No recuerdo si murió o no Kyōraku, así que por esta historia él sigue vivo, bye (?).

* * *

 **PROMESA**

* * *

El silencio se extendía por todo el lugar, ni siquiera el sonido de algún grillo y los autos lejanos de la autopista podrían romperlo, el anochecer se encontraba cada vez más cerca, el viento viajaba mientras a su vez acariciaba con su gélido toque sus cuerpos, el manto que cubría el terreno era pesado y asfixiante, tanto como para hacerles sentir que en cualquier segundo caerían de rodillas desesperados por traer oxigeno a sus pulmones, no era de extrañar que las visitas al cementerio fueran pocas al año.

El sitio se encontraría totalmente solo sino fuera por ellos dos, Ichigo estaba de pie mirando con fijeza el nombre grabado en la lapida, mientras Rukia se hallaba alejada unos cuantos metros recargada sobre la corteza de un árbol y sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, esperando con paciencia a que el shinigami sustituto estuviera listo.

—Falle —dijo para sí mismo, en una declaración penosa, derrotada y de ira por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarla—. Inoue, no pude cumplir con mi palabra.

 _"No pongas esa cara Kurosaki-kun, no es tu culpa"_ Había dicho ella antes de partir a la Sociedad de Almas, con aquella sonrisa gentil que en momentos difíciles pudo ser un apoyo para Ichigo, algo que lograba aligerar el peso con el que cargaba Kurosaki.

Un consuelo que era posible que jamás volviera a ver.

Cerró las manos con fuerza.

Orihime ya no estaría allí para recibirlo todas las mañanas con su vivaz: Buenos días Kurosaki-kun. No volvería a oír el dulce sonido de su voz, ni disfrutaría de todas aquellas platicas amenas con la excéntrica y alegre chica, ella había tenido un don para volver interesantes los temas y teorías más fantasiosas y absurdas. No vería otra vez aquellos ojos grises resplandecer al toparse con los suyos, ni aquellas mejillas sonrojarse al verse descubierta en sus ensoñaciones. Ni mirar como la figura de Orihime se perdía a la distancia al volver a casa, mientras él se cuestionaba si al día siguiente encontraría el momento adecuado para ofrecerle acompañarla, caminar junto a aquella figura que deseaba poder distinguir todas las mañanas.

No tendría más oportunidad para apreciar cada expresión en las facciones amables de Orihime, ni aquella emoción desbordante que ella hacía al hablar de aquello que adoraba, ningún gesto de alivio y lagrimas de felicidad en la cara de Inoue cuando él derrotará a un enemigo, mucho menos aquella determinación que mostraba cuando se trataba de proteger a sus seres queridos.

No habría más recuerdos nuevos que evocar en noches en lo que se sintiera derrotado.

Y era injusto, Orihime se había ido tan joven, cuando aun le esperaba una larga vida llena de dicha; también era una deshonra porque no importo que tan veloz corrió, cuan al limite llevo a su cuerpo, él no la pudo proteger.

Solo le quedo observar impotente como aquella luz se iba apagando.

 _"No te disculpes con esa expresión tan triste Kurosaki-kun, estaré bien"_ Oía la voz de Orihime tan lejana, parecía mentira que hasta hace poco pudiera sentirla.

Los tenia contados, los días desde que miró por ultima vez el alma de Inoue. En aquel momento no la dejo sola ni un segundo, se quedo sentado junto a ella hasta que fue tiempo de asimilar todo. Sostuvo su mano entre una de las suyas, hasta que Rukia realizo el konso (no hubo manera de que él lo hiciera, no con lo que significa hacer el konso).

 _"Gracias Kurosaki-kun"_ Fue lo ultimo que pudo oír de ella antes de que desapareciera.

Había transcurrido un mes desde que Ichigo tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que quizá nunca fuera capaz de hablarle sobre sus sentimientos a Orihime, él solo los callo debido a que mencionarlos solo alteraría a Inoue antes de partir, al igual que tampoco se veía capaz de atarla a algo que no funcionaría, no cuando él estaba vivo y ella muerta.

Orihime había entrado a un nuevo ciclo mientras Ichigo tenia que terminar el propio y actual.

Había perdido su única oportunidad debido a la inmadurez, esa que le impidió ver el porqué para él Orihime era tan importante y diferente del resto de sus seres queridos.

Y por esto, ahora no podía más que ser paciente.

A pesar de que habían pasado varios días desde la partida de Inoue, aun no podían encontrarla (además de que la mayoría de los shinigami, por no decir todos, estaban más ocupados y preocupados por solucionar los desastres que dejó la batalla con los Quincy).

También, Ichigo se cuestionaba a diario si Orihime tendría recuerdos sobre su vida en la Tierra, o si se volvería uno de esos casos donde la persona solo sabía su nombre humano. Él realmente esperaba que ella mantuviera sus memorias, aunque Ichigo estaría satisfecho con verla de lejos a salvo y feliz (aunque su pecho después doliera ante la probabilidad de esa distancia).

Así, Kurosaki Ichigo continuaba con su vida de humano y shinigami sustituto, yendo entre semana a clases y a su trabajo de medio tiempo, mientras los domingos los dedicaba a buscar a Orihime entre los distintos distritos que existían en Rukongai. Era lo máximo que tenia permitido hacer, Syunsui Kyōraku parecía conocerlo, alegando que buscar como desesperado todos los días (sin dormir ni comer para no desperdiciar tiempo valioso) a la larga solo dañaría a Ichigo.

 _"No puedes olvidarte de vivir"._

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, no era necesario que se lo recordarán, él lo sabía, además de que en dado caso de encontrar a Inoue y que ella mantuviera sus memorias, Ichigo estaba completamente seguro de que Orihime se sentiría culpable y triste si supiera lo perdido que él se encontraba sin su compañía.

Y lo que menos deseaba Ichigo, era que la primera vez que volviera a verla, Inoue tuviera una expresión preocupada y decaída.

Respirando hondo, Kurosaki (frente a la tumba de Orihime) le dijo a ella que más adelante la visitaría y le regalaría de nuevo sus flores favoritas.

Sin más, camino hasta llegar a la entrada del cementerio acompañado de la presencia silenciosa de Rukia, antes de que ésta regresará a cumplir con sus responsabilidades de shinigami, le dijo:

—Renji y yo seguimos buscándola, ten por seguro que vendré a avisarte cuando la encontremos —Los ojos de Rukia brillaron con tal determinación, que esa confianza lo alcanzó, quitando de paso un poco del peso que cargaba sobre su espalda.

—Rukia —Ichigo mostró una pequeña sonrisa—, gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer, después de todo para esto están los amigos.

Mientras Rukia le daba la espalda para regresar al Seireitei, Ichigo volvía a agradecerle por recordarle lo que siempre parecía olvidar cuando se encontraba en lo más parecido a un hoyo.

Ichigo no estaba solo, al igual que tampoco fue el único al que le dolió la perdida de Inoue, tenia que seguir manteniendo la esperanza, como también apoyarse en sus amigos. Para así, cuando finalmente viera otra vez el rostro feliz de Orihime, pudiera levantar la cara con orgullo (ese que significaba que aun se mantenía luchando y confiando en sus personas más preciadas), y corresponder con sinceridad la sonrisa de ella.

 _"Y esta vez Inoue, definitivamente te protegeré"._

* * *

 **N/A.** No sé porqué, pero la mayoría de ideas que tengo para la pareja de Ichigo/Orihime son tristes o no del todo felices, y eso que es mi OTP hetero. En fin, **¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
